fairy_tail_gaidenfandomcom-20200214-history
First Battle
First Battle is the 2nd chapter of Yūsuke Shirato's Ice Trail, a spin-off of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. It was released August 16, 2014. Summary As Gray prepares to face off against Chrono Noise's Guild Master, Nez Booms, Nez furiously accuses Gray of stealing his precious time. Gray retorts by saying that he will smash the Devil's Egg before it hatches, foiling Chrono Noise's plans. Their battle begins and seems to be going in Nez's favour as Gray is forced to evade his attacks, yet is kicked in the gut and takes a direct hit from his opponent's bomb. But the battle changes direction when he manages to slice off Nez's stilts. Now without his stilts, Nez stands shorter than Gray, a fact that Gray gleefully comments on. Enraged, Nez tries to hurl more bombs at Gray, but Gray manages to trap him inside an igloo along with his bombs. The resulting explosion is enough to incapacitate Nez, leaving Gray the victor. Even as the astonished Chrono Noise guild members start talking about Gray's victory, Gray admits that the battle required him to use up a huge chunk of his Magic Power. Suddenly, he realizes that the egg is about to hatch, a fact which does not go unnoticed by Nez, who taunts Gray by claiming victory. But, much to Nez's dismay, Gray, deciding to destroy the egg, gathers the last of his Magic Power and punches it, managing to shatter it. The shattered egg releases a strange liquid which melts the very ground upon contact. As the liquid starts to flow out of the egg, the Chrono Noise members start running away, frightened for their lives. As the liquid approaches him, an immobilized Nez begs for them to help him, but is told that nobody has time to do so. The liquid engulfs a terrified Nez, but not before he sees the form of a distorted face in it. Having used up the last vestiges of his Magic Power, Gray too finds himself unable to move. Reminded of Deliora by the approach of the terrible fluid, Gray quickly tries to forget the memory. In this desperate situation, Nano manages to save Gray by lending him her support and they are able to get out of the Chrono Noise guild building before it is destroyed. Trudging through the snowy forest, Nano tells Gray that she knows the way to town. As Gray shows concern for her, she replies that she is fine and wishes to be of help to him as he has done a lot to save her. They soon arrive at the town. Nano rushes to her house and calls out for her parents, who are overjoyed to see their daughter return safely. Seeing the family reunited amongst tears of joy, Gray silently leaves the scene and manages to get on a train out of town. On the train, Gray meets an old man who inquires whether he is travelling alone and seems to recognize him. On receiving an affirmative answer, he offers to share his lunch of bread and milk with Gray, an offer which Gray gladly accepts. Suddenly, a Dark Guild attacks the train by making a tree fall on one of the carriages. An injured Gray gets up from the floor and asks the old man whether he is all right. Entering the carriage that Gray is in, the attackers reveal themselves to be from the Five Bridge Familia guild. Capturing the old man, Councilor Torch Endeavor, they reveal that they intend to take him into town. Characters in Order of Appearance #Gray Fullbuster #Nez Booms #Nano Leaf #Deliora (flashback) #Nano's parents #Torch Endeavor #Five Bridge Familia Mage Battles & Events *Gray Fullbuster vs. Chrono Noise (concluded) *Abduction of a Councilor (started) Magic, Spells and Abilities used Magic used *Molding Magic **Ice-Make *Bomb Magic *Telekinesis Spells used *Full Panorama Bomb *Bomb Stamp *Ice-Make: Sword *Ice-Make: Igloo Category:Ice Trail chapters